Breakdown
by LittleMissBrit
Summary: On the anniversary of Ari's death, Ziva breaks down. And a special friend is there to comfort her. Tiva at the end.


**NCIS- Breakdown**

Ziva checked the date on her computer for the millionth time that day. 27th September. The day Ari Bari Haswari died. Killed by his own half-sister. She couldn't believe that she'd killed her brother, her own flesh and blood. Almost. The elevator door dinged, and Ziva's eyes flickered up to see Tony entered. "Hello, Ziva," he greeted his Israeli partner with a smile. When she did not answer, he walked briskly up to her desk, "You know, in America, it is considered rude not to see hello to someone who said it to you." "I don't care." Tony sighed and threw his elbows onto Ziva's desk, head in his hands, "I said it was rude." "I DON'T CARE!" Ziva screamed, throwing her fist on the desk.

The whole room went completely silent, every head turned towards Tony and Ziva. Tony turned round, "Nothing to see here, folks. Go back to work." Slowly, all heads turned away from the scene. "Are you okay, Zeeves?"Tony asked sympathetically. Ziva nodded, "I am fine, Tony. No need to worry. I am fine." Tony still looked skeptical. Ziva continued to work, but in frustration, threw her papers from the desk. She rushed out to get them, and stood up, papers in hand. Suddenly, Ziva noticed the first paper on the pile in her hand read, "NCIS CASE FILE- Haswari, Ari." This broke her. Sliding down the front of the desk, papers in hand, she burst into tears, head on her knees.

Tony rushed over. He knew something was wrong. Like Ziva, he slid down the front of the desk, and put his arm around her shoulder, and kissed her on the cheek as she sobbed hard on his shoulder. As he wondered what had upset her so, he noticed the case file on the floor. As quickly as he had rushed down to comfort Ziva, he shot upright and retracted immediately. "YOU KNEW HIM," Tony screamed, "YOU KNEW HIM! HE KILLED KATE. HE ALMOST KILLED ABBY. AND YOU WERE IN LEAGUE WITH HIM! WHAT WHERE YOU? HIS LOVER? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Ziva sobbed harder, as Tony backed away. Just as he was about to leave the bullpen, Ziva opened her mouth to speak. "He was my brother," she sobbed, "Well, just about. Half-brother from another mother. And I killed him. Me. He was just about to slay Gibbs, so I shot him. Shot him to save our Boss. He was coaxing him, had his rifle. I listened in the doorway, and that's when I realized my half-brother was a monster. One blow. It's all it took. The official report said Gibbs killed him. But it was me. I was ordered. I didn't want to; I wanted to get him out. But I saved Gibbs. It's what Eli would have wanted to me. And you know what I think every night? I'm a monster. I'm a monster like Ari. You have no idea how much I am tortured by that memory. Ok. I am sorry I have caused you so much pain. I'm resigning and am going to get a new job, which doesn't involve me killing anyone. Goodbye, Tony."

With that, she leapt up, and rushed out of the bullpen. Tony, shocked by what happened, ran after her, before she could reach the elevator, he grabbed her arm, and twisted her around to face him.

"I'm not finished," he whispered darkly. "Oh," Ziva tugged away," I think you are." Tony pulled Ziva back and looked her straight in the eye. "I had no idea," he muttered, "I know one thing though Zeeves- you are NOT a monster, you are the opposite. You did the right thing, I promise. I am so sorry I yelled at you. Very, sorry. I know apologizing makes me weak. I will always like you, even if you kill someone."

"Prove it," Ziva whispered. "Prove what?" "You'll like me no matter what." Tony leant forward, his hands cupping Ziva's face, and kissed her with strong passion. She kissed back. "Does that prove I love you, and I'd like you no matter what?" Ziva nodded, "It does."

Suddenly, Gibbs appeared and Gibbs-slapped the unsuspecting pair. "Rule 12." Tony scowled, "I saw that Boss, you gave her the soft touch." Ziva laughed at her boyfriend, as the two- hand-in-hand- walked into the bullpen.

"And Ziva, pick up these damn papers."

Tony laughed.


End file.
